Opposite Day
by Live Fast Die Never
Summary: [He looked around the Great Hall in complete and utter disbelief. Something was wrong and even Seamus could tell that, just by looking at the teachers especially.]OneShot Everyone is opposite of themselves except Seamus.


It appeared to be a perfectly normal day, the sun was shining and people were smiling… most people anyways.

Albus Dumbledore entered the Great Hall with an enormous frown on his face. He entered the Great Hall, banging the doors open. This was the first unusually event of that day; see Albus was late for breakfast.

He glared at every single student as he strutted to his seat. Part way to his seat he let out an evil cackle sending shivers up everyone's spines. The staff table was look at Dumbledore with curious looks on their faces. He glared at everyone and when he sat down announced; "I am not wearing any socks!" And cackled madly again.

For a moment everyone was staring at him strangely completely silent. No movement occurred as everyone sat in complete silence. Suddenly a voice sounding strangely like it came from a flower child spoke out; "Peace Man!" It said it a plain voice.

Heads turned to see their usually sneering and cruel teacher standing with a dazed look on his face and held his hand in the peace symbol. Only moments after the rest of the school broke out into speech.

Professor McGonnagal had taken her hair out of it's bun and discarded her heavy robes, glasses, and hat. She was now wearing a knee length red dress, chewing bubble gum, and giving herself a manicure.

Professor Flitwick was plotting evilly with a high pitched voice and wore a small red cape with a giant 'F' on the front of it.

The students mimicked the teacher's actions and became totally different people. Everyone was acting oddly, except for one of the lesser known students that we love depending on who we are; Seamus Finnigan.

He looked around the Great Hall in complete and utter disbelief. Something was wrong and even Seamus could tell that, just by looking at the teachers especially. He turned to his friend Dean.

"Dean," He said quietly. "I think something is wrong…"

Dean shrugged. "Whatever." He then looked a Seamus with a crazed look. "Football is stupid! I hate football. Who do they think they are, kicking around the stupid black and white ball… what kind of people play such a stupid sport? Stupid people, that's who. STUPID PEOPLE!"

Seamus stared at his friend in shock, the sudden outburst had gone unnoticed by everyone except Seamus. The blonde boy coughed. "Well… um, yeah… sure stupid people. Anyways, we've got to figure this out Dean."

Dean shook his head. "Seamus, we don't figure things out. Harry does."

Seamus looked over at Harry who was now signing his plate saying; "Even the house elves want a piece of this hot stuff." Seamus continued to raise his eyebrow and turned back to Dean.

"I don't think Harry is up to it."

Dean sighed. "Harry will kill you if he can't save the day. It's what he's all about, fame is his calling."

Seamus sighed. "This will be secretive then. Dean, we have to save Hogwarts!"

"No can do… but I bet I know who would." Dean said with a nod.

Seamus watched him with a smile. "Who?"

"Football players." Dean answered with a nod. "They are stupid like that you know. Stupid and annoying, I hate football. Because it is stupid, only stupid people play foot ball. STU"-

"I got it." Seamus said cutting his friend off. "I'm going to go to the common room now."

Dean nodded. "Okay, see you in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Yeah, okay." Seamus said and wandered out of the Great Hall hearing the booming voice of Dumbledore declaring his lack of socks and Flitwick declaring control of the school in his small squeaking voice.

**

* * *

**

He now walked to the Gryffindor Common Room with a quizzical look on his face, not something you see often. At the moment two people jumped on him tackling him to the ground with looks of hatred on their faces.

"Gimme' your lunch money!" One said with a growl.

The other groaned. "Ginny, he doesn't have lunch money."

Ginny looked around in shock. "But we need money Neville."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot Ginny. He doesn't have any money with him."

"Then why are we wasting time with him!" Ginny asked angrily. "WE NEED MONEY!"

"No we don't." Neville answered. "We are in school, we don't need money."

"Yes we do." Ginny said in annoyance.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do."

"No. We. Don't."

"Yes. We. Do."

"NO! WE DON'T NEED MONEY!"

"YES WE DO!"

"GINNY! STOP BEING A PEST!"

"YOU STOP BEING A PEST!"

"I'M NOT BEING A PEST YOU IDIOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

Seamus took this argument as a chance to escape but only got so far before running into Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Seamus groaned. "Great it's you."

"I'm so sorry!" Malfoy said with a sincere look. "I really didn't mean to ru"-

"Don't be so pathetic Malfoy!" Goyle hissed in his deep voice. "Idiot."

"I'm sorry Gregory." He said with a small smile. "I really didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

Just then Crabbe walked forward. "What is this thing?!" He asked in a superior voice as he pointed at Seamus. "He is ruining my creative zone, free me of his presence."

Goyle nodded. "He is annoying." He glared at Seamus. "Move before I make you."

Seamus took the hint and took off hearing the voices of Neville and Ginny getting mad at Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe for scaring off their victim, they apparently do this a lot, fading away behind him.

Moments later he found himself in the Common Room and took a deep breath as he collapsed against the wall. It had been a very strange trek and not one he planned on experiencing again.

He stood up and began walking to the portrait hole ready to brave the world when he heard and deep sensual voice from behind him.

"Seamus, I've been waiting for you."

He turned around and found himself staring dumbfounded at Hermione Granger. She was clad in nothing but lacy black lingerie. He stared wide eyed as she slowly walked forward and grabbed his hair roughly pulling his face forward. Their lips collided and if it was possible Seamus's eyes became even wider.

She soon noticed his shocked look. She stared at him with shock and hurt on her face. "You hate me."

Seamus shook his head. "I don't hate you, I just don't feel th"-

"YOU HATE ME!" She ran off crying and Seamus groaned once more.

Dean then walked in. "Something wrong?"

Seamus nodded. "Hermione thinks I hate her."

"Oh!" Dean said then nodded. "Yeah same thing happened to me last week. She'll get over it."

"Oh…" Was all Seamus said then said; "We should probably go to Care of Magical Creatures."

Dean nodded. "Yeah… you know who wouldn't go to Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Football players." Seamus answered. "Football is stupid, anyone who plays football is stupid. I know Dean."

Dean grinned. "It's nice to have someone on my side."

**

* * *

**

When Dean and Seamus finally arrived at Care of Magical Creatures Seamus noticed a large difference in Hagrid. He was clean shaven and short sleeked back hair and wore a nice set of black robes. He also wore glasses and had a book called; _How to Teach Care of Magical Creatures without Any Creatures_.

Seamus cocked his head to the side. This was weird.

Hagrid then looked up and glared at all of the students. "Good morning students." He greeted them. Seamus then noticed that Hagrid's words were very clear. "Today we will be reading about rabbits."

Seamus looked at his book. It was a plan old book, nothing fancy about, nothing dangerous… it was simply a book. He opened it to the page the Hagrid went over and pretended to listen to Hagrid drone on about Rabbits. Their was nothing fun about this class.

Just then he heard a girlish squeal, it was Hagrid. He had jumped up and ran into his house. It was a squirrel. Just then Harry jumped up and said;

"Fear not! For I am Harry James Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One! I will save you from the small forest rodent!" He did a kind of dive-y thing and landed by the squirrel then picked it up and threw it into the forest. He stood up and said; "The deed is done! We are fear from the rodents tyranny."

The majority of the students clapped, except for Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy clapped, and Pansy was clapping very loudly and screaming like a fan girl… not for Harry though… She was screaming for the Professor who had just come out of his house.

"I LOVE YOU PROFESSOR!!" She screamed joyously. "I LOVE YOU!!"

Everyone ignored her though; this seemed to be a normal occurrence among the group. Pansy loved Hagrid, Hagrid didn't notice because he was too busy being scared of every single animal.

Seamus shook his head and watched as Hagrid went back to droning on about Rabbits.

**

* * *

**

Later that day Seamus was found heading to Transfiguration where Professor McGonnagal was sitting on her next not seeming to care that much.

"So, um, I'm having these peoples teach you today because I don't feel like it." McGonnagal said as she pointed at Fred and George.

Fred and George looked much more like Percy than anything else. They appeared to be goody-two-shoes, anything but troublemakers.

Fred, who proudly wore nametag that said: FRED, smiled politely at the class. "Today we will be learning to Transfigure a teapot into a kettle."

George, also wearing a nametag, nodded in agreement. "We will see who here can tell the difference between the two."

Dean put up his hand quickly waiting for one of the twins to call on him. George pointed at him, and Dean stood. "You know who doesn't know the difference between a teapot and a kettle?"

Seamus smacked his head on the desk.

"No, who?" Fred asked curiously.

"Football players!" Dean answered and went on about it for a good majority of the class before Ron stood up from the back of the classroom.

"Dean, I think you need to take a deep breath. Realize that hate is the wrong thing to putting your energy into." Ron then directed Dean to the window. "Look out there! The trees and the grass. NATURE! Life is so much more wonderful without anger or hatred."

"…Football…" Dean said. "I hate football."

"Dean…" Ron began shaking his head. The spread his arms wide out. "Free yourself from the chains of hatred! BE FREE!" He did a strange dance and then sprinkled dust all over Dean.

Dean sneezed and said; "I hate football."

Ron sighed. "Fine. Be closed in your prison of hatred." He then walked back to his seat and allowed the 'teachers' to continue.

Fred smiled. "So… yes, we are transfiguring a teapot in a kettle."

A loud voice came from the back of the class. "You already told us that Dumbo!"

George glared at the back of the classroom. "PERCY WEASLEY GET UP HERE NOW!"

Percy sauntered to the front of the class with a grin on his face and a leather jacket draped over his shoulder.

"Where is your uniform?" George asked angrily.

Percy shrugged. "Probably in the trash." He then laughed.

"Percy, you were held back for a reason." Fred told his brother. "You don't want to be held back so that even Ron is ahead of you, do you?!"

Percy shrugged once more. "I don't care." He answered.

George glared at him. "Get out of my classroom and don't come back!"

At that moment Professor McGonnagal interrupted. "I want him to come back, so ... he can come back, because I'm the teacher and you're, like, not."

George and Fred smacked their foreheads and Fred proceeded to say; "Leave for now Percy. We'll see you in class tomorrow."

Percy grinned and said. "Right…" He then walked out of the class room leaving Parvati and Lavender to sigh as if in a dream.

Seamus looked around more confused than he had ever been in his life.

**

* * *

**

Seamus walked into the potions class after experiencing a most interesting lunch.

Dumbledore had decided that socks were evil and banned them from the school. Every single sock then went flying into the lake, some students refused to let their socks go so, they went with them.

Flitwick had attempted to recruit some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs saying the Gryffindor and Slytherin got too much credit anyways and that it was sexist against the house created by females and that they had to fight for their rights. A few agreed and they tried attacking the Gryffindors and Slytherins only to be stopped by the superiority of Harry Potter who, once again, saved the day.

Hagrid and McGonnagal had a heated argument about Chihuahuas. Hagrid insisted that they were dangerous, cruel, and vicious beast that were created to kill anything that moves. McGonnagal was positive that they were the best thing since sliced bread and that Hagrid was a sissy.

Ron tried to start a meditating group that even the Hippie that is Snape didn't join in on. So Ron was looking like an idiot as he sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table meditating.

Seamus sighed and looked over to see Luna Lovegood. She was reading a book called; _Facts for the Factual Witch._ Seamus walked over and said; "Hey Luna."

"What?!" She snapped. "Don't you see I'm busy, I have a schedule. I don't have time for you!" She looked him up and down. "I don't even know you."

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Still don't have time." She hissed and then a buzzing noise went off. "I hope you're happy!" She snapped. "You have now ruined my wasted my reading time talking to me. I have to go onto the next thing so my move you great big useless air wasting boy!" She then pushed past with fury on her features.

Seamus blinked. "Sure…"

He then continued on his way to potions class.

**

* * *

**

"So we are going to be making a totally fresh potion today!" Snape said with a dazed look. "It's called… TOTALLY FRESH!" Snape nodded. "Okay so… get going."

Seamus raised an eyebrow and started flipping through his book of potions, there was no Totally Fresh potion so he started looking for something that could reverse what had happened to Hogwarts. Eventually he came across a potion titled; _Reverse the Opposite Potion Potion_.

Seamus read the ingredients, it seemed simple enough. It was no problem.

After a half-hour of potion making he only needed one more ingredient; The Blonde Hair of a very rich boy. Malfoy. He turned to see Draco Malfoy, this would have been a difficult potion to make if Malfoy hadn't been such a pushover, but he was.

"Malfoy! Could I have one of your hairs?" Seamus asked.

Malfoy looked up eagerly and ran over handing Seamus one single hair. "Tell me if you need more." He said with very large eyes. "I'm always happy to help."

"yeah, sure." Seamus answered and put the hair the potion. He mixed it for a couple of minutes let I simmer, mixed a little bit more, went fishing, danced the polka with Snape, stirred it a little more and it was done. Now all he needed was to get everyone to drink it.

**

* * *

**

Four hours and lots of _Reverse the Opposite Potion_ _Potion_'s later, everything was back to normal. Hogwarts was in it's normal old stat and everyone was back to the way they were.

Dumbledore liked socks.

McGonnagal wasn't a bimbo.

Snape was back to being grouchy.

Flitwick was cheery and not crazy.

Hagrid was messy, cheery, and loved animals.

And most importantly, for Seamus's sanity anyways, Dean liked football again.

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This was another challenge from _The Final Prophecy_ where a picture of the staff (McGonnagal, Snape, Flitwick) watching something was the prompt. The scene is at the beginning when Dumbledore walked in and they are all watching him strangely. Anyways, here were the rest of the requirements:

(1) English only, please.  
(2) Must be between 2 000-3 000 words.  
(3) Only use Harry Potter characters (no originals).

R&R  
Live Fast Die Never


End file.
